Freaky Flyday
by Turq8
Summary: Three-shot. The Flock really gets to walk in each others shoes! Read to find out why -next chapter-!
1. Max X Angel

**Me: I got this idea from the book (and movie) Freaky Friday. And so, 2 hours and one really bad pun later, Freaky Fly day was born! *movie announcer voice***

**Nan: Oh, please no.**

**Me: *glares* In this installment of "Freaky Flyday" Max and Angel have an interesting experience...**

**Nan: She no own**

**Me: Good girl. I've trained you well. *gives cookie***

**

* * *

**

Max PoV (sort of)

I opened my eyes to Angel's room. _How did I get in here? I don't remember coming in here last night._ I yawned and got out of bed. I staggered and clutched the side table for balance. Everything seemed a little taller than usual. I was making my way out to breakfast when I caught sight of myself in the mirror and began to scream. And scream. And scream. In another room, my screams were quickly echoed.

**Angel PoV**

I woke up in Max's room. _I don't remember coming in here last night._ I heard my thought echoed by Max, but it was coming from my room. Strange. I got out of bed, tripping over my feet. _Did I have a growth spurt over night or something?_ Suddenly, I felt alarm coming from Max. She was looking in a mirror, but she saw my reflection. But…wait… that had to mean…I ran to the nearest mirror and started screaming. I was looking at Max.

**Max PoV**

I heard screams coming from my room, in my voice. Not surprising, considering I was in Angel's body. I pulled open Angel's door and ran down the hall into my room. Angel /I was standing in front of the mirror screaming. When I burst in, she jumped back. I ran over and clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shh! If people hear you, they'll come in. And if they come in, they'll ask questions. We have to figure out what we're gonna do before that happens," I whispered harshly into her/my ear, slipping easily into leader mode. She/I nodded, and I took my hand away from her/my mouth. This was gonna be confusing.

"But how are we going to switch back? And why are we like this?" she added.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But we have to hide this until we can fix it, okay?" She nodded again. Just then, Fang banged into the room.

"What's all the screaming? Are you okay?" he asked, looking around wildly. Angel and I exchanged a look. Our first test, to see if we could really pull this off. I started to open my mouth to speak, but Angel cut me off and I remembered that _she_ was supposed to be the leader. Angel, the leader? Crap. She gave me a warning glance before answering.

"We're fine Fang. We had really similar nightmares last night, and we thought it was freaky how close they were," she said.

"They were really scary too," I added. Fang looked like he wanted to say something else, but he backed out of the room, shaking his head. As soon as the door closed, Angel and I high-fived.

"So, you're me and I'm you," she said.

"If you're the leader," Angel looked excited when I said that. "For now," I emphasized, "then I'm supposed to be the mind reader. But I can't read minds." I finished.

"I'll send you mind-messages, MMs, telling you what they're thinking when they want to know something." Great!

"And I'll tell you what to do," this earned a glare from Angel, "I mean, guide you through being me." I amended. We shook on it and went out to breakfast.

**Angel's PoV**

The rest of the day went well, no one suspected a thing. There were a couple awkward moments between me and Fang though. I was sitting in my/Max's room when Fang came in and sat on the bed.

"When you said you were fine this morning, were you really?" he asked, trying to look into my eyes. I was desperately avoiding eye contact as I answered.

"Yes, I was fine. Can you leave me to my book now?" I gestured to my book, Pretty Little Liars, on the bedside table.

"Mmm, are you sure you're too busy?" he asked, slowly leaning in. _Crap, crap, crap!_ I thought, leaning backward onto the pillow. He was getting way too close for comfort. I couldn't kiss him! One, he was Max's, and Nudge and I had worked hard to get it that way, and two, I was seven! I couldn't be kissing anyone! Without thinking, I slid out from underneath him and dashed out of the room. I could still hear his thoughts though. _There she goes again. Maximum "Charging Off" Ride. I thought we were past this!_ He banged his fist on the mattress in frustration, and then stormed back into his room. Max was going to have a lovely mess to clean up tomorrow between her and Fang.

Whenever we could, one of us snuck onto the computer and searched "body switching" or "mind mix-up." We turned up little in the way of what happened to us; apparently it's the stuff of science fiction, but then again, so are we. There was a movie just like this, where a teenager switched bodies with her mom. It's called "Freaky Friday." We decided to rent it, just in case.

That night, we watched the movie. It was okay, but it didn't tell us how to fix it. I fell asleep leaning against Max.

**Max PoV**

There were a couple times when I lapsed into leader mode, creating some pretty interesting situations. One such occasion was when I caught Gazzy and Iggy making some type of bomb outside. They looked up worriedly when I came out.  
"What are you doing? You aren't allowed to make bombs!" I exploded. Iggy and Gazzy exchanged a weird look. Or rather, Gazzy gave Iggy a weird look while Iggy stared into the distance.

"Are you trying to take over the Flock or something again, Angel?" Gazzy asked suspiciously. Right, I was supposed to be Angel. I decided to play innocent.

"No, why would you think that, silly?" I giggled, and then skipped off into the house, leaving Iggy and Gazzy completely and utterly confused. Once the door was closed, I gagged. That was something I would have thought would never happen. Of course, the list of things I thought would never happen has been thrown out the window, because I never thought I would be in Angel's body, with her in mine! We watched this movie, Freaky Friday, later that night. Basically, they were fighting a lot in the beginning, and then in the end they came to see each others' point of view, so they switched back. Seeing as Angel and I hadn't been fighting recently, there went that idea. The really strange thing was, when we woke up in the morning, we were ourselves again. Then Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy came storming in, shouting random things.

"What was wrong with you yesterday?" shouted Fang.  
"Are you bi-polar or something?" Iggy yelled.

"Did you tell Max?" Gazzy sounded concerned about his bombs.

Angel and I had a quick mind conversation, and we decided to tell them what happened yesterday. They listened intently while we explained everything, then started shouting again.

"So that's why you wouldn't kiss me!" This earned Fang a stricken look from everyone else in the room. "What?"

"Max? Innocent? How did you pull that off?" Iggy said between badly muffled laughter.

"Wait, so that was actually _Max _who caught us? Crap!" Gazzy worried.

Even between the five of us, we couldn't figure out what happened. We hadn't hit our heads or had an argument. I just hope it doesn't happen again.

* * *

**Me: So, what did you think? It's going to be multiple one shots, all with different body swaps. I want YOU, yes YOU, to vote on the next pairing I do! I will have my lovely assistants Nan and Lily to present the choices!**

**Nan: First up, we have Gazzy and Iggy!**

**Lily: Another choice we have for you is Iggy and Nudge!**

**Nan: But we're not done yet! We also have Nudge and Fang! *snicker***

**Lily: And our final choice is Max and Fang!**

**Me: Vote for your favorite, and review!**


	2. Fang X Nudge

**Okay, sorry about the really long wait. Like, a few months long wait. I just lost motivation for the story, but I know where I'm going with it now!**

**

* * *

**

Nudge's PoV

I awoke in Fang's room. _Wait! FANG'S ROOM? I gotta get out of here before he kills me! _I jumped out of bed. _Hmm, I'm a lot taller than I remember. Maybe I had a freak mutant growth spurt last night. OMG that would be so cool! Maybe I have a new power!_ Excited, I ran downstairs. Or, I started to. I stopped when I noticed I was wearing black clothes. _Do I have any black in my closet? Oh, I have that really cute shirt that I got last week with Ella! Ooh, I need to wear that sometime! And these black jeans are super cute!_ Then I caught a reflection of myself in the window. ZOMG sums it up nicely.

**Fang's PoV**

When I realized my room was now pink, my first thought was that Angel and Nudge played a prank on me. I ran into the hall to give them a piece of my mind before realizing that for some reason, I was in Nudge's room. I started down the hall to my room when I heard a scream from behind the door. I burst into the room ready to fight any threat, but the only other thing in there was…me. The other me turned around with wide eyes, and looked down at me. I stared at the clone, but something distracted me. My fists, which I had raised in front of me, were the wrong color. Instead of the normal olive color, they were a light brown, the same color as Nudge's, and smaller than mine. We both yelled at the same time.

"MAX!"

Max came thumping down the hall. Her light brown hair was messy and sticking up a little in places, as if she'd just woken up. She was still in her pajamas.

"What?" she asked in a tone that implied this had better be important or else she would slug both of us and go back to bed. Cringing, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7 a.m. No wonder she was grouchy. The other me began speaking almost immediately.

"Ohmigosh, Max, I woke up this morning in Fang's room, and then I looked in the window, and I saw _Fang_ staring back at me, only it wasn't Fang, because he was in my room, and then I screamed, and then my body came in the door, and then-" Max covered her mouth.

"It's happening again, isn't it? Like what happened to you and Angel a couple days ago." Max nodded.

"I think so." Nudge-in-my-body moved away from Max's hand.

"Wait, you mean this happened before with you and Angel? Why didn't you guys tell me?" The reason that Nudge didn't know was that she was over at Ella's house all weekend, and we'd thought we could avoid a lot of drama if we didn't tell her. It was over by then, anyway. _Or so we thought._

**Nudge's PoV**

"Are we going to tell Gazzy and Iggy?" Fang asked.

"We might as well. They're the only two left who haven't switched yet, so they would be ready and we could avoid the early morning shrieking."

"Do we have to act like each other?" I could tell Max was still unused to Fang being a chatter-mouth.

"No, I don't think you will."

"One more question. How did you and Angel switch back?" Maybe we could just do it right now.

"I don't know F-Nudge." Max caught herself. "We just went to sleep that night and woke up ourselves."

"I know what you're going to say Max, but I think we should call Jeb and ask what he thinks about this. It's happened twice now and it could happen again," Fang said. Max's shoulders slumped.

We called Jeb right after breakfast, and he said he would get on a plane and fly over here. We tried to convince him to just tell us over the phone, but he wouldn't listen. The rest of the day was a little strange, but I got through it. When I woke up the next morning, I was me again, just as Max said. At least I would have an interesting story to tell Ella the next time I saw her.

* * *

**Thoughts? Like it as much as the first one?**


End file.
